


Negotiations

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, responsible dom!Derek, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You told me I had to wait until I was eighteen," Scott said as soon as Derek opened the door. Derek stared down at him, taking note of Scott’s windswept hair and the small duffel bag that Scott wore. Scott grinned up at Derek. "I'm eighteen today."</p><p>Derek blinked before his lips stretched into a grin and he stood aside.</p><p>"Well, come on in then."</p><p>(Aka pwp Scerek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

"You told me I had to wait until I was eighteen," Scott said as soon as Derek opened the door. Derek stared down at him, taking note of Scott’s windswept hair and the small duffel bag that Scott wore. Scott grinned up at Derek. "I'm eighteen today."

Derek blinked before his lips stretched into a grin and he stood aside.

"Well, come on in then."

Scott walked in, hands jammed into his pockets and his shoulders brushing the bottoms of his ears. Derek closed the door and moved the lock into place. Cora would understand, and if she did not, he'd take her out later. Scott looked around the loft before looking back at Derek and giving him that grin Derek loved so much.

"So," Scott said as he stood in the middle of the room. "We should negotiate what's going to happen."

Derek's eyebrows rose but he nodded. "Do you want a soda, or something?" he asked, opening the door to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

"I'll have one of those," Scott said and Derek looked over his shoulder.

"You're too young for that," he said and threw Scott a soda. Scott caught it and popped off the top, taking a sip.

"You're really going to make me wait until I'm twenty-one to drink, but you'll have sex with me in a myriad of ways right now?" Scott asked. Derek paused and thought for a moment before tossing Scott the beer. Scott caught it and grinned, putting down his soda to open the beer. Derek pulled out another beer and moved to the couch.

"Come on, sit," he said, patting the cushions. Scott sank down onto it and immediately threw his legs over Derek's lap. Derek bit back a smile. "You're very serious about this, aren't you," he said instead.

"Incredibly," Scott said. "I'm also willing to do most things, but no actual wounding."

"Define wounding for me," Derek said, taking a long sip of his beer.

"Like, blood and stuff," Scott said, scratching the back of his head. Derek nodded, wincing in almost sympathy. He could only imagine why. "I mean, I guess light scratching is okay? But no drawing blood."

"Alright." Derek took another drink and Scott followed suit. "That's fine. Anything else?"

"Um." Scott looked down at his feet. "Allison used to tie me up."

"Is that something you want?" Derek asked. He would be lying if he said the idea of Scott tied up and writhing was something he did not want. Scott looked at him and nodded, his eyes darker. Derek grinned, wishing it could be a little more gentle. "Is there anything you don't want, other than drawing blood?"

"No weapons," Scott said. "Claws are fine, and fangs, but no whips or guns or electricity." He shuddered and Derek nodded again. "And we should have a safe word."

"I agree," Derek said, finishing his beer and reaching out for Scott's abandoned soda. Scott sucked at his beer and Derek waited.

"Are you saying I should come up with one?" Scott asked and Derek nodded. "Uh, well, how about…" Scott looked around the room before looking back at Derek. "Tattoo."

"Fitting." Derek placed the bottle between them and Scott swallowed. Derek watched Scott's throat constrict and relax and smelled the arousal, sharp as lightning. "Would you like me to describe exactly what I have in mind, and if you object to any of it, we can go from there?"

Scott nodded, rubbing his hand on his forehead. "Yeah," Scott said, his voice strained. "That sounds like a good idea."

Derek gestured to Scott’s beer and Scott took another swallow. “So,” Derek said, running a hand along the back of the couch and spreading his legs. Scott’s eyes went straight to in between Derek’s legs and Derek grinned. “I’m thinking you would look very good hanging from the ceiling.”

“Hanging?” Scott asked, his eyes snapping up to Derek’s.

“By your wrists,” Derek elaborated.

“Is that going to hurt?” Scott asked. He took another few gulps of the beer and Derek watched the way Scott’s throat constricted as Scott swallowed.

“A little,” Derek said. “With our endurance, and tolerance of pain, it won’t hurt as much as if you were a human.” Derek stretched his lips into another grin. “It will hurt though. Like a constant burning.”

Scott swallowed and looked up at the ceiling before back at Derek. “Deaton was hung from the ceiling. Will I actually be okay?”

“Deaton’s a human,” Derek responded. “Plus, I’d make sure that nothing happened to you. But, if you’d rather, there are other places that we can tie you up.” He paused and searched Scott’s face. “If you want to be tied up, that is.”

“No, that’s fine,” Scott said. He looked up at the ceiling again and back down, a slight smile tugging on his lips. “You really want to hang me from the ceiling, huh?”

“Only if you want it,” Derek said but he knew his eyes were dark by the way Scott was grinning.

“That’s fine,” Scott said. “If it gets to be too much, you’ll take me down, right?”

“Of course,” Derek said. Scott grinned and rubbed his knees. Derek watched before looking back up at Scott’s face. “I was also thinking about a separator bar.”

“Separator bar?” Scott asked, lifting both eyebrows. “You have a separator bar? What is that?”

“It keeps your ankles separated so that your legs are spread, and you’re easier to get to,” Derek said, pushing his hands to the sides. Scott sucked in a breath and his eyes grew wide. Scott licked his lips and let his knees spread. “Is that a yes?” Derek asked and Scott nodded. “Say it,” Derek prodded.

“Yeah. Yes, that’s fine.” Scott shifted and Derek smiled again, an honest smile. “Anything else?” Scott asked and Derek tapped his knee in thought. Scott finished his beer with a grimace, placing it down on the table with a clang. “Derek?”

“Well,” Derek said, “the actual sex. If you’re tied up and separated, the point is that I have access to any part of your body.” He looked at Scott. “Are you okay with me touching what I want, and doing what I want—within the parameters of what we’ve established?”

Scott thought about it, tugging on his jeans. “So long as you stop if I say the safe word,” he said. Derek nodded and Scott grinned. “Then, yeah, that’s completely fine.”

“Are you into denial?” Derek said, changing the subject. He traced an idle pattern on his thigh and looked up to see Scott’s eyes tracking it. Scott’s finger moved in a mirror pattern and Derek stopped.

“Yeah,” Scott said, looking up at Derek. “I used to do that a lot, with Allison.” He shifted and when he looked at Derek again, his eyes were dark. Derek felt some anticipation and he stood, heading over to one of his drawers. He opened it, tossing a cock ring into the air. Soon a plug joined the ring, filling his hand. Derek turned and walked over to Scott, crouching. Scott sat up straighter and stared at them, running his fingers over them.

“Do you want to put these on?” Derek asked. Scott picked up the butt plug and flicked the cock ring away.

“I can handle myself fine, thanks,” he said, tilting the butt plug. Derek tossed the ring back into his drawer before pulling out his separator bar and his rope. He ran his fingers along the silk rope and pulled it taut. “Derek?” Scott asked and Derek looked over at him. “Uh. Can we… Can we play off of an obedience thing?”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, tying the rope to the bar.

“I mean, you know. You tell me to do something, and then I do it, and then you tell me I did good?” Scott’s eyes were wide and Derek softened, crouching before Scott again.

“We can do that,” he assured Scott. “Anything else you want to do?”

“I want to start,” Scott said, his pupils dilated.

“We should talk about the aftercare first,” Derek said and Scott exhaled.

“I like… food,” Scott said. “Allison and I used to grab some chips from the kitchen after. And then we would watch a comedy.”

“I don’t know a lot of comedies,” Derek admitted. “I also don’t own a TV.”

“I brought my laptop, and some DVDs,” Scott said, pointing to the duffel bag on the counter. “After a bit, we’d shower,” he continued, “and then we’d take a nap.”

“Did you two talk during it?” Derek asked and Scott nodded.

“We talked a lot,” he said with a wistful smile. “I mean, it’s going to be different for us,” Scott said. “You don’t seem like you’re very big on talking things out. So if we just cuddle and watch some comedies, that’ll be enough for me, I think.”

“Are you sure?” Derek asked and Scott nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “I just like to be taken care of in the after care.” He rubbed his head and looked at Derek. “Can we start now?” he asked and Derek smiled.

“Are you ready to start?” Derek asked and Scott nodded. “It’s not going to be easy to slip into the mind space,” Derek warned. “Do you want to do a few easy tasks first?”

“Yeah,” Scott said and Derek smiled.

“Then, remember, the safe word is tattoo.” Derek straightened and turned away, running his fingers along the bar before he set it on top of the dresser. “Why don’t you and I start with you stripping for me?” Derek asked. “Unbutton your shirt slowly.”  
As he reached into the drawer again, searching for a sturdier rope, there was a rustle of fabric from behind him accompanied by the sound of the drawer opening and closing. Derek found the rope and pulled it out, wrapping it around his wrist. 

Derek turned back and saw Scott with his shirt unbuttoned, biting his lip. “Good,” Derek said. “Very good job, Scott. Now, keep going and remove your shirt.”

Scott’s hands pushed his sleeves off of his arms, the shirt dropping to the floor. Derek’s eyes lingered on Scott’s chest and he licked his lips. Scott stood and Derek moved closer, stopping a few feet before Scott. Scott quivered, leaning forward, and Derek looked at the ceiling. He ran his fingers along a beam. Ignoring Scott for the moment, Derek tossed the rope over the beam and tugged, nodding.

“Remove your pants, Scott,” Derek said as he turned around. Scott unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, letting them fall to the floor. His cock was already hard, bulging against his underwear, and Derek’s eyes locked onto it. “Underwear,” Derek ordered and Scott kicked them off with a grin. Derek grinned back and his hands reached out. He pulled them back and Scott’s face fell.

“In a little bit,” Derek assured Scott. “Now, are you ready for something else?” He walked in a circle around Scott and Scott followed him, his eyes wide. Scott nodded and Derek paused behind Scott, his hands clasped behind his back. “Then,” Derek said, “finger yourself open for the butt plug, please. There is some lube in the drawer next to you.”

After he removed the lube and rubbed it along on one finger, Scott lay down on the couch, trailing his hand along his spine. Derek watched from his position, his jeans feeling too tight all of a sudden. He watched, though, as Scott pushed his finger into himself with a groan. Derek shifted, pressing his legs together and heading over to the couch.

Derek eased himself onto the arm of the couch, staring at the way Scott’s finger was buried up to the knuckle in Scott’s ass. Scott parted his lips and moaned, jerking his hips forward. Derek ran his hands down his thighs to his knees as Scott moaned again, looking through his lashes at Derek.

“You’re doing very well, Scott. Do you think you can add another finger?” Derek asked. Scott nodded, closing his eyes and pulling his finger out of his ass. He lubed two fingers and Derek raised his hand. “Lube the third,” Derek said and Scott did. “Good,” Derek said and ran his hand through Scott’s hair. “Very good. You’re doing very well.”

Scott said nothing, his eyes closing as he slid two fingers into his ass, but there was a grin on his face. Derek watched, his hands between his knees, his eyes focused on Scott’s ass. The arousal was thick in the room, sharp and heavy.

“Fuck yourself with your fingers,” Derek instructed. Scott paused before pulling his fingers out of his ass and then pushing the back in with a slight gasp. A rhythm was set and Derek licked his lips as Scott moaned, tilting his head back. Derek stood and walked over, stopping before Scott. Scott looked up and Derek brushed his fingers along Scott’s cheeks.

“Scott,” he said, “I think you should add your third finger now.” He was growing impatient and, judging by the way Scott pushed his third finger in and increased the pace, Scott was impatient too. Derek ran his fingers along Scott’s lips, tracing Scott’s lower lip. Scott parted his lips and Derek pushed one finger inside before pulling it free and wiping it on his jeans.

“How does it feel?” he asked and Scott took in a deep, shuddering breath.

“Good,” he said. “Very good.” He paused and removed his fingers. “I think I’m wide enough,” he said and Derek hummed.

“Then put the butt plug in,” Derek said and Scott nodded, taking a deep breath. “Then we’ll tie you to the ceiling and tie your legs to the bar.” He cupped Scott’s cheek and Scott looked at him from under his eyelashes again, lips parted and eyes shining. “Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes,” Scott said, turning his face into Derek’s palm. Derek slid his hand off, trailing fingertips along Scott’s cheek before letting his hand fall to his side. Scott lubed the butt plug and started to push it in and Derek reached to help. It slid into Scott’s ass and Scott moaned, closing his eyes. He opened them a second later and Derek took his hand, guiding Scott to the rope.

“This is going to be a little abrasive,” Derek said as he tied Scott’s wrists to the beam. “But I think that you can be a good boy and handle it, can’t you?”

“I think so,” Scott said and Derek smiled, kissing the side of Scott’s mouth.

“I know you can, good boy,” Derek said and Scott smiled almost shyly. “How does it feel?” he asked, taking the separator bar and pushing Scott’s legs apart. Scott swung as Derek tied his ankles to the bar, keeping Scott’s legs apart.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Scott said and Derek kissed him.

“That’s a good boy,” Derek said and Scott grinned. Derek finally touched Scott’s chest, his palms pressed against Scott’s chest. Derek kissed Scott again, this time pushing his tongue into Scott’s mouth. Scott’s lips parted as Derek’s tongue pressed against the top of Scott’s mouth, and then ran along Scott’s tongue. His fingers pressed into Scott’s skin as they moved down Scott’s body. Derek rested his hands on Scott’s hips and pressed their bodies together, biting Scott’s bottom lip.

Their bodies parted as Derek pulled away. He touched the curve of Scott’s neck, taking slow and deep breaths. Scott tilted his head to expose more neck and Derek stepped forward, pressing his lips to it. Scott arched into him and Derek placed his hands on Scott’s hips, dragging his tongue up Scott’s neck. Scott’s breath hitched as Derek added teeth and Derek grinned before pulling back again.

Derek kneeled, his hands running over Scott’s hips. They trailed down to the pubic bones and made a path with a sweep of thumbs. Derek’s tongue followed the path his hands had made and Scott moaned, his hips trying to jerk forward. Derek held them in place, tasting Scott’s skin. Everyone had a taste and Scott was no exception. It was subtle, but it was sweet on the tongue.

“Derek,” Scott murmured and Derek looked up, pulling himself away.

“You’re being very good, Scott,” Derek said. “Holding on like this. Can you hold on a little more?” Scott was hard but he nodded, his eyes focused on Derek’s mouth. Derek grinned and ran his tongue over the shaft of Scott’s cock. Scott jerked forward and Derek pulled back. “That wasn’t very good, Scott.”

He licked again and this time Scott held his hips in place, although the quivered. “Good,” Derek said. “You’re being such agood boy, Scott,” he said again. Scott took a shuddering breath and Derek pressed a kiss to Scott’s inner thigh. “If you don’t move,” he began, “I might let you come.”

Scott nodded and Derek smiled, licking the head of Scott’s cock. With a sigh against Scott’s cock Derek took Scott into his mouth. Scott moaned with pleasure, his head throwing back, but his hips still. Derek sucked and slid his hands up Scott’s legs, along Scott’s inner thighs. Scott was making noises from above that might have been anything from begging to just moans. Derek paused to make sure that Scott was not trying to stop him, but all he heard from Scott’s lips were to not stop, and so he continued.

He hollowed his cheeks and added his hands, stroking the base of Scott’s cock. Scott’s hips quivered and Derek flicked his tongue across the head of Scott’s cock. Scott moaned and Derek pulled away.

“That was very hard for you, holding your hips in place, wasn’t it?” Derek asked as he wiped his mouth. Scott nodded, eyes almost black and glazed over. There was a smile on his face and Derek kissed it, let Scott’s tongue taste what part of Scott still lingered. “Thank you, Scott, for holding yourself still,” Derek said. “That was very good of you. You’re doing well. Is this still good for you?”

“Yes, Derek, fuck, please,” Scott begged. Derek smiled, licking Scott’s chest before pulling away. He circled Scott before heading to the couch and picking up the discarded lube. Scott watched him, licking his lips as Derek popped open the cap and slicked his fingers.

“I am going to put my fingers in you,” Derek said, “finger by finger. Are you interested in that?”

“Please,” Scott said, pushing his ass forward. Derek walked behind Scott, trailing his hand down Scott’s back. He clutched Scott’s ass and pulled the butt plug out of Scott. He then pushed the tip of his finger into Scott. Scott clenched around him and Derek placed a kiss on the back of Scott’s neck.

“I need you to relax,” Derek whispered. Scott let out a shuddering breath before he stopped clenching around Derek’s finger. “Do you want me to stop?” Derek asked and Scott shook his head. “If you want me to, I will.”

“No, I want you to,” Scott said and Derek kissed Scott’s neck before pushing the rest of his finger inside. Scott was already stretched and Derek sighed as he moved his finger in and out before adding another one. Scott moaned and Derek pumped his fingers and scissored them inside of Scott. Scott wriggled his hips and Derek ran a hand along Scott’s side.

“Are you still alright?” Derek asked and Scott nodded. “I’m going to put a third finger into you. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Scott said. Derek pushed a third finger into Scott and Scott moaned, his hips jerking back at last. Derek allowed it and Scott began to fuck himself on Derek’s fingers. As soon as Scott’s hips sped up Derek slowed them down with a hand on the small of Scott’s back.

“Slower,” Derek said and Scott obeyed. “Good,” Derek said, running his lips over Scott’s neck as Scott’s hips thrust. “Very good. Keep going, Scott. I know you can do it. You’re lovely, and you feel so good.”

Scott pushed back, his pace becoming almost desperate, and so Derek pulled his fingers out of Scott’s ass. Scott turned his head and whined. “Why are you stopping?”

“I want to fuck you,” Derek said and Scott grinned. “Are you ready?”

“Been ready,” Scott said, wriggling his ass. Derek sucked in a breath and his fingers shook as he undid his pants and belt. His jeans fell to the floor with a swish of fabric. Already he was hard but he rolled a condom onto himself and stroked himself from the base to the tip a few times before squeezing lube out onto his cock. He positioned himself, placing his hands on Scott’s hips.

“Ready?” Derek asked again and Scott nodded, twisting his head to look behind him. Derek kissed him before pushing into him. Scott clenched around him and Derek moaned into Scott’s mouth before pushing his tongue into Scott’s mouth and running his tongue along Scott’s.

His hips rolled against Scott as he set a pace, licking along Scott’s neck. “You feel good, Scott. You’re so beautiful, and you’re such a good boy for being able to handle this.” Scott was warm and tight around him and Derek’s fingers dug into Scott’s hips, leaving bruises that healed the minute they were made. Derek wished he could say that he did not miss the times when his marks would take longer to heal, but he did.

Scott was tightening around him and his breath was coming harsh. Derek moved his hands to Scott’s cock and stroked it while he sped the pace. Derek was groaning as well, his hips hitting Scott’s ass with every thrust, and there was a heat pooling and spreading down his own cock. Soon he was coming with a white hot flash of pleasure that left him moaning. Scott came soon after, spilling on Derek’s hands.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Derek asked, pulling out of Scott with a soft sigh. Scott nodded and Derek let him down, catching him. “Easy, there,” he said, running his hands through Scott’s hair. Scott scowled at Derek but kissed him anyway.

“Did I do well?” Scott asked, his eyelids fluttering already. 

“You did well,” Derek soothed, kissing Scott on the lips, on the eyes, on the forehead. He then pressed his forehead against Scott’s and smiled. “You did very well, Scott. You were so beautiful, and I love you.”

Derek brought him to the bed and untied the separator bar so Scott could snuggle into the bed. Derek went to wash his hands and clean up, but he soon joined Scott, hips to hips. Derek buried his head in Scott’s neck. “Did you enjoy it?” Derek asked and Scott nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Was it worth us waiting?” Derek asked and Scott turned to him with a large smile.

“More than enough,” he said. He stood and went to his bag, grabbing his laptop and a DVD. “Maybe we can watch this one?” he asked and Derek looked at the cover and nodded.

“That’s fine,” he assured Scott. Scott grinned and kissed Derek before putting in the movie and snuggling back against Derek. Derek stroked Scott’s hair and settled back to watch the movie.


End file.
